<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CarmIvy Oneshots by JekyllFekyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386092">CarmIvy Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll'>JekyllFekyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Smut, gonna try to make it an even mix of luff chapters and smut chapters. lol, love this ship and they need more content, oneshots, prompts and requests allowed, versatile couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots and small stories that center around Carmen Sandiego and Ivy because it is my top ship in the show and deserves all the love and doesn't have enough content.</p><p>Prompts and Requests allowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CarmIvy - Relationship, Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These one shots will range from fluff to vanilla smut all the way to the most hardcore stuff I can get myself to write. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.</p><p>I will have a small synopsis of each chapter in the notes at the top each time, the synopsis will also include a small briefing of the type of stuff to be seen in the chapter, though there are many who will be repeats (such as hair pulling). Just a heads up so you know where to find it and what all will be in it! I'll try to get the first chapter up in a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 📽 Movie Night 🌙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmen and Ivy settle down for a movie night together. Zack invites himself along of course.</p><p>Set after "The Big Bad Ivy Caper"<br/>Requested By: breemarie12256</p><p>(This is pre-relationship/first kiss)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen and Ivy had barely stepped through the door into the warehouse before Zack was running up to them, pulling the two girls in for a hug.</p><p>"Didya miss us Big Bro?" The girl said pulling away from the hug and punching him in the arm.</p><p>"No, I was just getting bored is all."</p><p>"Was ninja training not as fun as you thought it was gonna be?" Ivy gave a chuckle at the look that crossed her brother's face.</p><p>"No! It was fun!" He huffed and grabbed at her, pulling her close and ruffling her hair.</p><p>"Hey! Cut it out!"</p><p>Carmen gave a small smile and moved to the side, simply watching the exchange.</p><p>------------</p><p>Everyone had calmed down and settled back into their rooms when Carmen found herself standing in Ivy's doorway wearing a loose pair of high cut shorts and a baggy t-shirt, her hair falling down around her shoulders in waves as her eyes fell on Ivy.</p><p>The girl was focused as she tinkered at some small trinket. She had changed into a white tank top and a pair of shorts before spotting the new tool that she had yet to finish and setting to work on it. Her hair fell in her face slightly before a soft noise pulled her out of her reverie, the redhead turning to her doorway where Carmen stood. "Oh... hi."</p><p>"Hey. You wanna have a movie night by chance? I got some chocolate, cocoa, and even those little caramel chews."</p><p>Ivy straightened up at that, her eyes sparkling at the idea of sweets, especially chocolate. "Um, yeah, sure. Sounds great!" The girl set aside her project and stood up following Carmen out of the room and down to the living room where they began to set up.</p><p>Carmen brought the food and drinks, making some popcorn and grabbing a soda from the fridge as she went along. </p><p>Ivy was setting up the T.V and choosing a movie from the large selection they had, settling on a simple romcom in the end if only to just choose something. </p><p>The lights were turned out as the two girls settled down on the couch and started on the snacks.</p><p>The movie was just beginning to play when loud footsteps followed by a 'booyah! Movie night!' announced the arrival of Zack, the boy quickly settling into the nearby chair and turning his attention to the movie.</p><p>Everything fell into a comfortable haze after that, Zack passing out in no time, light snores announcing this fact. Carmen and Ivy were beginning to feel the exhaustion from the caper, the soft voices from the T.V and the feeling of being full on snacks making them feel woozy. Ivy laid back on the couch but tensed up when Carmen leaned over onto her shoulder, cuddling close.</p><p>Carmen didn't seem to notice her tension as she curled into the body beside her and visibly relaxed, a long sigh of relief flowing from her.</p><p>Ivy smiled at this, at how when she calmed down like this you could see that small smile form on her face and the warmth that flowed from her and those soft words and noises.</p><p>They sat like this for awhile until Carmen shifted once more, sitting up and leaning against Ivy, her hand settling very close to Ivy's, her pinky reaching out to the touch the others.</p><p>Ivy looked down at their hands and felt her face heat up, her freckles most likely hidden by a blush now. Taking a slow, deep breath, Ivy moved her hand over to Carmen's, pulling it into her own and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>This caused both of the to blush as Ivy began to idly stroke her thumb along the back of Carmen's hand.</p><p>The credits to the movie had begun to play by now but neither of them paid it any attention, to focused on the feeling of the others warmth against them, their hands linked together as shaky breaths were pulled out into the still air.</p><p>"I'm glad your okay." </p><p>Carmen looked up at Ivy when she heard the other speak, her mind immediately becoming confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Back there with the gnomes and the gold and the chocolate. Ya almost got pushed into that huge thing of chocolate but ya didn't and I'm just glad your okay."</p><p>A smile crossed Carmen's face at this as she squeezed Ivy's hand a little tighter. "It's okay. That was nothing I couldn't handle. You know that."</p><p>Ivy gave a small nod at that, a chuckle rumbling in her chest for a split moment. "Seriously Carm. Ya need to be more careful. We don't wanna see ya gettin hurt again. <em>I </em>don't wanna see ya get hurt again." Ivy took a deep breath before she continued. "No matter what caper it is I always find myself worrying about you, hoping you're okay. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt again."</p><p>Carmen felt the other begin to shake slightly and leaned back, looking up to see that Ivy had begun to cry, her freehand tangled in her hair slightly.</p><p>"Oh no. Ivy, look at me, come on." Carmen sat all the way up and turned to face Ivy, pulling the girls shoulders until she had turned to her as well. She then cupped the crying girl's cheeks in her palms, wiping away some of the tears with her thumbs as she did. "No, no crying Ivy. I... I didn't know you felt like that. But I can promise you that I'm okay, I'm right here in front of you."</p><p>Ivy took in a shuddering breath, her vision still blurry from her tears as she looked into Carmen's eyes, reaching out a hand after a few moments and cupping Carmen's jaw, running her thumb lightly across the others cheek.</p><p>They stayed like that for awhile as Ivy began to calm down, her heart beating at the feeling of Carmen's warmth and those piercing gray eyes staring right at her. After about a minute Ivy reached out with her other hand and settled it on Carmen's waist, tugging the woman closer to which she complied, all but straddling Ivy by now. </p><p>The two stared each other down, Carmen's hands settling on Ivy's shoulders as Ivy's own held the shapely hips of the other.</p><p>Ivy's breath caught in her throat just slightly when Carmen began to lean down, but then she found herself moving to meet her, a smile forming on her face when their lips finally met.</p><p>Carmen tasted of popcorn and strawberries. Of the midnight breeze as it blew through the open window. Of the soft dew that sprinkled the ground in the early mornings.</p><p>Ivy tasted of chocolate and sweets. A lingering of her actual taste beneath. It was an earthy tone with a metallic tang and Carmen found herself hooked on it immediately. </p><p>The two girls held each other close as their lips molded together like two perfect puzzle pieces. The need for air began to build and forced them apart, the two placing their foreheads together as they shared their breaths.</p><p>"That was... wow." Ivy breathed out after a few moments.</p><p>"Wow is right." Carmen remarked and brought her hands up to cup Ivy's face once more and force her to look at her. "So I guess the gig is up huh?"</p><p>"What gig?" Ivy questioned.</p><p>"That I like you of course. I... wasn't sure how to tell you." Carmen blushed and glanced away from the other.</p><p>Ivy smiled softly and brought her hands up to cup Carmen's, pulling them down with her own to lay between them as she held Carmen's soft hands in her own and began to rub her thumbs along the back of them. "I... like you too Carmen. I've kind of been trying to figure out how to tell you as well."</p><p>The two girls gazed at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter, though they were sure to stay quiet and not wake Zack.</p><p>"So... You like me?" Carmen said softly.</p><p>"And you like me?" Ivy whispered back.</p><p>"Yep," they said in unison and chuckled once more.</p><p>The two girls stared at one another for a moment longer before pulling into another soft, sweet kiss that was filled with all of the love and caring they had been holding back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 💕 Valentine's Day 💖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentines Day is here and Carmen has some fun planned for Ivy and her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this one is late. Meant to get it posted on Valentine's Day but my mental state kind of caught up to me. Lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day had come and Carmen had planned out a day for Ivy and herself, complete with some... more intimate plans for once night hit.  </p><p>The brunette walked into the kitchen slowly, the scent of coffee drawing her in as she walked to the nearby counter and jumped up onto it to sit down, watching Ivy and Zack as the two messed around, making a mess of the kitchen as they tried to make dinner. </p><p>"Oh! Hey Carm!" Zack said suddenly, having spotted her at last as he turned around with a pan of half cooked eggs in his hand.</p><p>"Hey, seems you guys are having trouble as usual." The woman gave a chuckle before giving a soft smile at Ivy, the redhead moving to her and handing her a fresh cup of coffee.</p><p>"Morning Carm." She gave her a quick kiss upon passing the cup over. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Ivy. Just a heads up, I have some plans for us."</p><p>"Sounds splendid."</p><p>The sound of an overexaggerated gag echoed out from Zack as he watched the two. "Get a room already."</p><p>"Part of the plan." Carmen whispered so only Ivy could hear, a blush lighting up the redhead's face in mere seconds as Carmen simply chuckled and turned her attention to Zack. "What? Did you not get a valentine for today?"</p><p>Zack gave them both a frown, sticking his tongue out before walking out of the kitchen, leaving them to their own.</p><p>The two girls laughed loudly, their laughter only growing when Zack walked back in and over to the stove, hoping to try and fix the mess that Ivy and him had managed to make.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready. You do the same so we can get this day started." Carmen spoke up as her laughter died away, jumping off the counter and giving Ivy another quick kiss before making her way from the kitchen.</p><p>----------------</p><p>The day was the best in Ivy's opinion, and that was the only opinion that mattered to Carmen at the moment. </p><p>They had started with a simple walk through San Diego, holding hands and simply talking before heading to watch a movie that Carmen had been wanting to see for a while. To treat Ivy afterwards they headed to a race, the redhead lighting up and giving Carmen kisses all over her face in glee before rushing inside. She was the one screaming the loudest through the entire race while Carmen simply watched her, simply happy that she was happy.</p><p>Now the two were on their way home, laughing and giggling the entire way while snacking on chocolates that they had picked up from a sweet store after having dinner. When they reached the warehouse they quieted down, making their way inside and heading down the hallway, Ivy stopping to head into her bedroom only for Carmen to stop her.</p><p>"No you don't. You're coming with me." Carmen spoke softly, grabbing Ivy's hand and dragging her along behind her into her own bedroom, a sly smile crossing the redhead's face as she let herself be dragged along. As soon as the door was closed the two woman were on each other, their lips melding together as Ivy pressed against the other, forcing her back.</p><p>Carmen let herself by led backwards, the back of her knees coming into contact with the bed after a few moments, their mouths parting as Carmen crawled back onto the plush surface.</p><p>Ivy smiled down at the other, crawling onto the bed on top of her, their lips finding each others once more as Ivy's hands settled on Carmen's hips and pulled their bodies flush together.</p><p>Their kiss deepened with every second, growing heated as their tongues joined the mix, pulling a muffled noise from Carmen as her hands found their way into Ivy's hair.</p><p>The need for air pulled them apart, Ivy beginning to trail kisses down onto her neck, her hands moving to grab the hem of Carmen's shirt and quickly pulling it off of her, her lips immediately returning to her work, kissing and biting at the others neck, leaving marks along the way. She steadily moved lower, leaving bites and bruises on Carmen's chest as her hands made quick work of pulling off her bra. "You are so gorgeous." She muttered out between kisses, her hands moving to grope at the now unclothed breasts of her girlfriend.</p><p>"I-Ivy." Her words came out in a gasp as she struggled to keep quiet while Ivy continued her assault. Her own hands gripped tighter into the redhead's hair, pulling a groan from her that caused Carmen to grow even hotter at the sound. She began to squirm a bit, needing Ivy's attention elsewhere, her hands pushing on her to try and force her down.</p><p>Ivy smirked against her at this, nibbling at the side of her breast as she looked up, taking in the blushing face of the other with admiration and hunger in her eyes. "What is it Carm?" She knew what she needed, but she wasn't going to give it to her... yet. First she wanted to worship her, to love her with everything she had until she was a gasping, moaning mess begging for her. She liked it when she could get Carmen like that.</p><p>"Please. You know what I want." Carmen snapped out, pushing her a bit harder, trying to force her down her body.</p><p>Ivy gave a sultry laugh, biting down just slightly on Carmen's side, causing the other to tense, a moan slipping past her lips. "Not yet love. I'm gonna mark every inch of you tonight. Gonna make sure you never forget that you're mine." To prove her mouth she sucked a dark bruise onto the skin of her stomach, her hands trailing down to grip at Carmen's thighs, frowning slightly upon realizing she still had pants on. "These need to come off."</p><p>"I could say the same to you." Carmen panted out, her hands letting go of Ivy's hair to pull the others shirt off, tossing it to some unknown area of the room for them to find in the morning. </p><p>Together they made quick work of their clothes, Ivy returning to her place between the others thighs and leaving more kisses and marks along her hips, biting down a particularly sensitive spot on her hip that caused Carmen to let out a strangled moan, trying to get any friction at all where she truly needed it by grinding her hips upwards into the other only to get pinned down by Ivy's grip.</p><p>"Please Ivy." Carmen breathed out, her gaze trailing down to land on Ivy.</p><p>The redhead locked eyes with Carmen, watching her closely as she moved even further down, biting down on the others thigh and reveling in the sight of Carmen's head falling back, her mouth opening in a silent cry. "Please what Carm?" She placed a kiss to the bite before moving to do the same to her other thigh.</p><p>"I-I need you to t-touch me."</p><p>"Where?" She gave a laugh at the half glare Carmen attempted to give her.</p><p>"You know exactly where." </p><p>"Do I?" Ivy whispered out, her hands coming down to trail along Carmen's thighs, squeezing in all the right places to pull small gasps from the other.</p><p>Carmen really did glare now as she reached down, tangled her hands into Ivy's hair and forced her face exactly where she wanted it.</p><p>Ivy gave a chuckle, figuring that she might as well give her what she wanted before she really did get mad. She placed a kiss to her folds to start, her eyes never leaving Carmen's face as her eyes closed and she laid her head back, a soft sigh leaving her as Ivy finally touched her where she wanted it. The redhead used one hand to part the wet folds in front of her, her other moving to pin Carmen's hips down as she placed a long swipe with her tongue to the other.</p><p>Carmen moaned at the feeling, her back arching up off the bed at the sensation. "Oh god yes... Ivy please, more." Her hands moved to her sides, gripping onto the bed sheets to anchor herself.</p><p>The redhead gave a chuckle and placed another lick to the other moving focusing on her clit, pulling it into her mouth as her free hand began to draw circles around her entrance, slowly pushing in a finger after a few moments, the wetness dripping from the other making it easy, a moan echoing out from the other as she did. "Easy there Carm, the others are trying to sleep."</p><p>The brunette bit at her lip in an attempt to muffle her noises, one hand shooting up to cover her mouth as Ivy began to thrust in and out of her, steadily working at the small bundle of nerves that was causing shivers throughout her entire body, the woman squirming at the sensations. </p><p>Ivy gave a grin at this, thrusting in a few more times before pulling out and moving back up Carmen's body, pinning her hands next to her head and melding their lips together once more as she settled into a new position.</p><p>Carmen would've moaned out louder than ever if not for Ivy's mouth on hers as the other girl rocked her hips forward, their sexes grinding against each other at the movement.</p><p>They settled into an easy pace, foreheads pressed together as their bodies moved in unison. It wasn't long until they were both moaning and panting, trying to muffle each others sounds as the heat and tension built up between them in waves.</p><p>"Carm." Ivy panted out the name, shoving their mouths together for a few moments before leaning back up, staring down at the mess that Carmen was.</p><p>Her hair laid out around her in waves, some of the strands sticking to her skin because of the sheen of sweat that covered her body. Her eyes were half closed, her pupils blown wide as a deep blush covered her face, trailing down to her chest and up to her ears, small tears brimming in her eyes as her chest rose and fell rapidly with every pant.</p><p>"I-Ivy, I'm cl-close." She stuttered out the words, her hands gripping at the sheets as she began to try and speed up their rhythm, to which Ivy eagerly complied.</p><p>"I am too Carm." Ivy panted out, bringing a hand down to in between them and pressing down on Carmen's clit, that final nudge seeming to push the woman over the edge as her back arched off the bed, a low, strangled moan ripping from her chest only to be muffled as Ivy moved her free hand to cover her mouth, the brunette's own hands gripping onto her arm as tears finally began to flow from the sheer overload of stimulation as it washed over her in blinding white waves. Ivy moved her hand from Carmen's clit into her own, still moving her hips against the other as she worked at herself frantically, careening over the edge into her own orgasm after a few moments, groaning low in her throat as she shook, her vision going white.</p><p>When the two woman they came to they were curled up in each others arms, their breaths evening out as they curled into each other.</p><p>"That was fantastic." Ivy muttered out, reaching around blindly for a few moments before finding the covers and pulling them up over the two.</p><p>"You got that right." Carmen's reply was barely a whisper, beginning to fall asleep after the exhausting workout she had just been put through. She reached a hand up to cup Ivy's face, bringing her close for a slow, leisurely kiss. As they broke apart Carmen nuzzled herself under Ivy's chin, tangling their legs together and wrapping her arm around Ivy, pulling her close. "Now less talk and more snuggles."</p><p>"As you command." Ivy wrapped her arms around Carmen, relaxing against her as the two began to dove off. "Happy Valentine's Day Carmen."</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Ivy."</p><p>With that the two fell asleep, and they weren't even woken up rudely the next morning by Zack barging inside. Of course that was only because Shadowsan stopped him... by force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🌶 Peppers 💋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Red orders some pizza and of course Carmen is the one with a love for spicy food. She adds chili pepper flakes to her own pizza, eats it, and then gives Ivy a kiss. Hilarity ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, most of Team Red liked some level of spiciness in their food, but for Carmen it went a step further.</p><p>She had a love for super spicy foods and so when the group ordered in some pizza she immediately put some slices aside for herself and topped them with chili pepper flakes. </p><p>The group now rested in the living room, Shadowsan idly drinking some tea on the couch while Carmen, Ivy, and Zack stood by the nearby counter, talking and chatting as they ate.</p><p>Carmen was starting to feel a bit of sting from the spice now, just how she liked it. Of course she didn't think much of it as she talked, still eating even after it popped up as it didn't really bother the woman.</p><p>Zack was rapidly talking about some random new thing as usual, Ivy cutting in now and then to make some sly comment about her brother to which he would return a comment of his right back.</p><p>The brunette laughed at their antics as she stepped closer to Ivy, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. A smile found it's way to her face as Ivy placed an arm over Carmen's own, relaxing into her.</p><p>For once Zack didn't make a comment about it, normally picking fun at the two when they did such things, to lost in his own antics at the moment.</p><p>Ivy turned her head just a bit after a few moments, Carmen immediately moving to meet her as they shared a quick kiss, but that kiss was plenty long enough for the left over spice and flake bits to spread to Ivy's own mouth.</p><p>As was normal, Ivy licked her lips right after the kiss, her eyes immediately going wide at the sudden rush of spice that filled her mouth. "Jeez Carm! How much of that pepper stuff did you put on your pizza?" She pulled away from the woman, heading into the kitchen nearby to grab some water.</p><p>Carmen let out a laugh at that, Zack falling silent and following his sisters retreating form with his eyes. </p><p>"That's what ya get for all the pda." Zack called out, beginning to laugh as well as Ivy showed up in the kitchen doorway, already having drank one full glass of water and downed another half glas, the rest of it resting in the glass in her hand.</p><p>"Oh shut it Zack." Ivy bit back, gulping down more water  and breathed through her mouth as the spiciness continued to invade her tastebuds. </p><p>Carmen laughed once more and approached the woman, a small, almost sincere frown on her face. She would've pulled it off if not for the gleam of laughter that still rested in her gaze. "Oh Ivy, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?"</p><p>"No." Ivy immediately said, taking a step away from Carmen as the response caused her to grin and move closer, reaching out for the redhead. "Carm, no."</p><p>"Come on, let me make it better." Carmen spoke up, her voice dripping with contained laughter.</p><p>Ivy shook her head and ran from the woman, Carmen rushing after her as she did.</p><p>The two woman chased each other around the living room, bursting into laughter after a bit as Carmen tried to catch the other who, surprisingly, was managing to stay out of reach of her.</p><p>The chasing continued, Shadowsan looking up at them once of twice, smiling at the pure look of happiness on Carmen's face before returning to his tea, looking through a newspaper as he did.</p><p>At first he had been apprehensive about the development in Carmen and Ivy's relationship, but upon seeing how happy Carmen was, all of that doubt was wiped away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>